5 Accidentally Coincidental Summons (Cancelled)
by Land of the Villains
Summary: Welp, me and four other people were accidently summoned to the world of Fire Emblem Heroes by Kiran. Coincidently, we all know each other actually! Well, by that I mean, we are all a part of the same Discord server. But anyway, watch as we learn to live in the world we've all played and interact with all the characters we know and love and hate! (Character tags change each chapter)


**_(Third Person POV)_**

Kiran stretched his arms as he walked through the castle, having recently managed to lead the Order of Heroes to successfully defeating Múspell's Loki and Laevatein, unfortunately having to retreat due to Surtr's arriving. Thankfully, they were able to send a message to the town Surtr was planning to destroy and get everyone to a new safe area. The summoner twirled Breidablik on his finger as he made his way to the Summoner Stone, having obtained some more orbs for his recent victories. He cracked his neck as he walked, having his hood up as usual while his robes still had some ash stuck to it from the fiery land they had their battle on.

Kiran sighed and he made his way to his personal chambers, having the need to lay down and relax after another day of leading and directing an entire army of hundreds of heroes, not to mention that it seemed like all of them were interested in what the world he came from was like, so they would be asking all sorts of questions about it whenever they could. Kiran chuckled, "Of course they would all be curious, hell a lot of them themselves are from different worlds."

"Talking to yourself again Kiran?"

Kiran turned around startled, pointing the Breidablik out in front of him like a weapon. The voice giggled as Kiran sees it is only Anna, the commander of the Order of Heroes. She had a coy smile on her face as she instantly begins to tease the poor summoner, "Did I scare ya?" Kiran groaned with a light blush on his cheeks, which was unseen thanks to his hood being on. Lowering Breidablik, he glared at Anna with a look of annoyance, "You need to seriously stop doing that, I'm gonna have a heart attack at this rate."

Anna rolled her eyes and she walked up to Kiran, placing one arm around his neck and pulling him closer to her, "Oh don't be such a baby, you've been through worse and come out unscathed! Besides, if you do end up dying, at least do it with me around. That way, I can make it look like a heroic death, with your last words encouraging the Order to work even harder to our goal!" The red-haired commander explained with a huge smile on her face, Kiran practicality being able to see the dollar signs in her eyes.

Kiran rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help the smile forming on his face as he pushed Anna off of him, brushing his shoulders and hood off and looking at Anna, "You are like the human embodiment of Capitalism I swear." Kiran laughs as Anna pouts at him, "I am not THAT money-hungry! I just….really think this place should have more of a reserve on standby, in case of emergencies!" The commander argued her point, having just learned about Capitalism from Kiran a few days ago, "The ways we get money have to be honest and trustworthy!" Kiran rolled his eyes again with a grin. "So like how you tried to get pictures of all the guys and girls when we went to the beach, with water dripping down their bare skin and sparkling like your eyes did?"

"That would've been a fantastic financial gain for the Order and you know it!"

Kiran began laughing as Anna glared at him with a pouty face and crossed arms. After about a minute, Kiran had calmed down and took a few breaths to regain some air into his lungs. Anna rolled her eyes at the summoner's laughing fit, "Done?" Kiran nodded, "Good, now why don't you tell me what you were talking about." Kiran rolled his eyes and began walking away from Anna, who quickly ran to catch up with him, "C'mon! Tell me!" The commander whined while walking beside him.

Kiran rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I was just thinking about my home, back in my world, and how everyone here is curious about everything is different between this world and mine." The white-robed summoner explained to Anna, who nodded along with his words, looking genuinely curious and interested in what he said, as they continued to walk. "I mean, I don't blame them. Our worlds are so vastly different that there's always something new to learn. This world has people riding pegasi, turning into dragons, and summoning giant bolts of thunder from the sky, stuff that only exist in fairy tales and myths in my world."

Anna nodded and listened to Kiran talk, walking beside him the whole time so to not miss any detail. "Your world also fascinates us. Cars, airplanes, ovens, video games, cell phones. Compared to our world, yours sounds like a technological dream come true!" Spoken like a kid in a candy store, Anna's eyes sparkled at the thought of living in such a world. Kiran chuckled, thinking about how Anna would more than likely become a global millionaire in his world.

Anna continued to gush about how much of a dream come true it would be living in such a world as they walked, until Kiran stopped once he realized he was in front of the Summoner Stone. Anna gushed and gushed more, not realizing that Kiran had left her side and headed to the Stone. As he got closer, he felt the Breidablik vibrate more in his hand, more than usual actually. Curious, he lifted it up to his face and looked it over, his confusion only growing when he feels it stop vibrating, but now seeing it glow with a strange black aura.

"It's….never done this before, does it have something to do with vision I got yesterday of a bow-wielding Lucina? What do you think Anna?...Anna?" Looking over his shoulder, Kiran sees that Anna was nowhere to be seen, "Guess she must've left when she saw me come here?" With a shrug, the summoner looked back over to the Stone and back to Breidablik in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he aimed the pistol-looking device at the orb in the center of the Stone and pulled the trigger, watching as 20 of his own orbs shoot out of the barrel and hit the Stone's orb.

Much to his added confusion, no blue orbs, red orbs, green orbs, or colorless orbs came out. Instead, what came out of the stone and landed in front of Kiran, were 5 black orbs, a color Kiran had never seen orbs become or ever been. Now both confused and nervous, Kiran cautiously made his way to the five new orbs and, with a somewhat shaky hand, quickly touched all of them in quick succession. As they glew with a bright light, forcing Kiran to cover his eyes, the orbs began to disperse and drop the people inside to the ground.

As the light disappeared, Kiran uncovered his eyes and looked at the five people he had summoned, only to gasp and take a step back, as what he saw were five confused, shocked, and scared faces staring back at him. Their clothes and what they held told Kiran all he needed to know about the situation, and he himself couldn't believe it. With a gulp, he said the magical worlds.

"Y-Your from Earth, my world!"

* * *

 ** _(First Person POV, Vill)_**

"Fucking college, this is probably going to be more stress than it's worth." I sigh and reach into the pocket of my jeans, pulling out my phone, seeing my blue eyes in the reflection and turning it on, feeling tired and defeated by only 2:00 PM. I rub my messy chestnut hair and face, I had just shaved earlier, and looked down at my clothes, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with some plain white socks. Yep, I totally looked like a future college student.

As my phone turns on, I am bombarded with Discord and Twitter notifications filling up my whole top bar. I groan and lay my head back, "Great, just what I needed after dealing with this, a bunch of scrolling and reading." Telling myself to stop whining and do it, I check Twitter first and scroll through my timeline, thankfully just seeing a bunch of pictures and people complaining about the new Legendary Lucina.

With a sigh of relief that I didn't miss anything important, I closed Twitter and head over to Discord, heading to the server The Hang Out, and checking out all the channels.

#spoiler-channel has something in it? Mark as read.

#idol-hell just has some pictures in it.

#spam-channel just has memes.

#general is the usual random topics.

#nsfw is full of pictures, I'll look at it later.

#touhou-chat has pictures, saved.

Finally, #church-of-hector or just the Fire Emblem section. I roll my eyes every time I read that name, Apo constantly denies being gay, but his strange obsession with big, muscly, giant axe-wielding men says otherwise. With a laugh, I click it and scroll up to read the backlog, the usual of Krit being a funny asshole, Histy posting Nino memes to piss off Apo, everyone bullying Histy, the usual stuff I expect to see on this server by this point. Sitting up, I crack my neck and start typing.

 _Vill: Hei peoples_

 _Sonix: Hey Vill_

 _Krit: Eyyo there beautiful_

 _Histy: gei_

 _Apo: no u_

 _Histy: bulli :(_

 _Vill: Glad to see the natural order of things is still working_

 _Vill: Histy bein a gei baby and Apo denying his own geiness_

 _Apo: Nani the fuck?_

 _Sonix: pffft XD_

 _Histy: no, hes keeps denying his waif nino_

 _Apo: I am a straight man_

 _Apo: Banned_

 _Histy: lies_

 _Apo: I am a holy man_

 _Histy: Hector isn't holy tho_

 _Krit: gottem_

 _Vill: Histy = 1, Apo = 0_

 _Apo: Time to ban Histy_

 _Histy: no plz :(_

 _Blue: Is it bulli Histy time?_

 _Histy: :O rud!_

 _Histy: Fir wouldn't like that_

 _Blue: Huh, could've sworn I heard someone saying something, but I couldn't hear it_

 _Vill: Cuz you don't have BS hearing_

 _Vill: It allows you to hear bullshit coming from peoples mouths :_

 _Sonix: PFFFT! XD_

 _Apo: I think I might have that, since I can still hear Histy :)_

 _Histy: :'(_

 _Krit: HA! get cucked histy_

 _Histy: i cri_

 _Moss: Dafuq did I just wander into?_

 _Vill: Hell?_

 _Apo: Nah boi_

 _Apo: This is heaven :)_

 _Krit: Then why the fuck is Histy here?_

 _Vill: WELL GOD DAMN!_

 _Sonix: PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! XD_

 _Vill: Didn't have to mutilate his body after he's already dead Krit!_

 _Moss: I think Histy just died_

I laughed at that for longer than I probably should've, people would've looked at me like I was a lunatic-in-training if I laughed that this in public. Taking a few breaths to calm myself, I turn off Discord and lay down with my phone on my stomach, Krit's asshole levels were clearly on maximum today and it was glorious. I closed my eyes and got comfortable, preparing myself for a much-needed and well-deserved nap, only for my phone to vibrate and ruin it.

"Goddamnit." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my phone and sat up. Checking my notifications, I see the Fire Emblem Heroes icon with the three simple words beside it being "Special Announcement: Congratulations!"

Confused and curious, I tap it and it opens of the FEH App like usual, I wait through the loading screen and see my castle load up, except now there was a giant black orb at the bottom of my screen. Suddenly, what would normally be the news article about updates and all that, I got a single page with the following message:

"Congratulations! You are one in five lucky people to be selected to participate in a Beta version of a new game mode, along with using Beta versions of future Heroes to be put in the game! You may see a black orb in the Home Menu of your castle, simply select it and you will experience something brand new and original!"

Alright. So at this moment right now, I have multiple thoughts running through my head in quick succession, and while all these thoughts are running through my head, I am staring at this black orb with my finger over it, like it was tempting me to click it. So, like the idiot I am, I did.

As soon as I selected the orb, a message box simply saying "Thank You, Enjoy Your Experience" popped up before my screen went black, a few seconds later it came back on, but now it had a black circle spinning around it, almost as if it was some sort of portal. "Is…...Is that a black hole?" Is all I can say before it suddenly shines a blinding light into my eyes. When I can open my eyes again, I am laying face first on what feels like stone, only to look up and see the summoner staring at me.

* * *

 ** _(First Person POV, Histy)_**

 _Krit: HA! get cucked histy_

 _Histy: i cri_

 _Moss: Dafuq did I just wander into?_

 _Vill: Hell?_

 _Apo: Nah boi_

 _Apo: This is heaven :)_

 _Krit: Then why the fuck is Histy here?_

 _Vill: WELL GOD DAMN!_

 _Sonix: PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! XD_

 _Vill: Didn't have to mutilate his body after he's already dead Krit!_

 _Moss: I think Histy just died_

 _Apo: Good, saves me the trouble :)_

 _Krit: But he can come back_

 _Krit: So I had to destroy his body_

 _Blue: More like disintegrated his soul_

 _Apo: Like Thanos?_

 _Sonix: Like Thanos?_

 _Moss: Like Thanos?_

 _Krit: lol nice_

Rolling my eyes, I set my phone down and get up from my desk to go use the restroom. While reaching for the soap to wash my hands, I accidentally splashed some water onto my face and shirt, "Oh come on!" Muttering curses under my breath, I finish washing my hands and reached for a towel to dry them along with my face and shirt, glancing at myself in the mirror while doing so. Short black hair and green eyes, dressed in a now wet plain white-t shirt and some shorts. After giving up on drying the shirt off, I sigh and set the towel down, taking the shirt off and setting it down on the counter to dry off.

Returning to my room, I go into my closet and just pull out a random shirt to wear, not like I have a girlfriend to show off to even. I slipped on the shirt, a baby blue and pink striped t-shirt, and headed back over to my desk. Looking at the channel, I am tempted to make another Nino edit just to annoy Apo again. "Man, if I keep this up then I might REALLY be banned!"

Laughing, I kick my feet up on the desk and lean back in my chair, closing Discord and going to Twitter. "Maybe I'll ask Apo another "anonymous" question on his CuriousCat thing, he loooooooves my questions so much." Scrolling through Twitter, I look up and see the Heroes Emblem appear in my notifications. "Wait, are they already releasing the Bow Lucina?" I quickly tap the icon without reading it and I am greeted to a message, telling me that I apparently won a special opportunity to be some sort of beta tester.

Staring at my phone for a minute, I place it down and look at the ceiling."I don't buy this, seems way to out of nowhere and random for it to be a real thing, but I actually have the orb and it says it is an OFFICIAL message from IS, maybe it is real and I just lucked out?"

Picking my phone back up, I stare at the screen for what must've been a full minute. Take a deep breath, I click the black orb on my screen and watch as a message of "Thank You, Enjoy Your Experience" pops up before my phone seems to just die. A new black circle appears on my screen just as I look away to see if there was some sort of swat team or something about to come and bust down my door. I turn back around to get hit with a blinding flash of light, unable to open my eyes until I was sitting on my ass next two to other people, staring up at the summoner from FEH.

* * *

 ** _(First Person POV, Apo)_**

 _Moss: I think Histy just died_

 _Apo: Good, saves me the trouble :)_

 _Krit: But he can come back_

 _Krit: So I had to destroy his body_

 _Blue: More like disintegrated his soul_

 _Apo: Like Thanos?_

 _Sonix: Like Thanos?_

 _Moss: Like Thanos?_

 _Krit: lol nice_

 _Apo: Great minds think alike ^_^_

 _Krit: more like memes are universally known_

 _Moss: Known by idiots lol_

 _Sonix: Fuckin wankers_

 _Apo: Nani the fuck?_

 _Krit: Aussie talk you uncultured wanker_

I roll my eyes with a chuckle and set my phone down next to my laptop, plugging in its charger and checking Twitter to look at some art and other things. Scrolling through my timeline, I see a bunch of pictures of Love Live and Fire Emblem, liking all the You pictures and continuing on my way. Sending words of love and encouragement to my friends, sometimes with a picture of something with too many hearts. Getting a notification in my DMs and checking it, seeing the commissioned picture I had done, saving it and sending a bunch of love towards the artist.

Pulling up the picture and staring at it, the artist did a great job at making it look as close as possible to me with the description I gave him and the features I wanted. A male with a head full of messy blackish-blue hair and and face with some glasses over the red eyes, the clothes I was wearing in the picture were also similar to what I currently had on. A white t-shirt with a brown jacket covering my top half, my waist and below being covered by a pair of jeans and some white tennis shoes, only difference was I wasn't wearing my brown jacket and instead of jeans, I was just wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Looking up, I see a Fire Emblem Heroes application pop-up notification, seeing and reading the words next to it, "Special Announcement: Congratulations!" I tap it out of curiosity, and see my castle base with a black orb at the bottom of my screen, a message suddenly popping up. Reading it, my face turns from expressions of curiosity to shock and finally to confusion. "Is this real? I mean, I got the message and everything, so I guess it must be real." With a shrug, I tap the orb, getting a thank you message before my phone turns off.

I tap my phone screen and power button like crazy, hoping that nothing had happened to it because I did that. "Shit, I probably just gave my phone a virus. That was so stupid of-" I shut up as a black circle appears on my phone and stares at me, my hand slightly shaking with nervousness, "Did I just open a portal?" I said to myself as the circle came out and at me suddenly. Next thing I can remember, I wake up to seeing a man wearing a familiar-looking white robe in front of me.

* * *

 _ **(First Person POV, Sonix)**_

 _Apo: Great minds think alike ^_^_

 _Krit: more like memes are universally known_

 _Moss: Known by idiots lol_

 _Sonix: Fuckin wankers_

 _Apo: Nani the fuck?_

 _Krit: Aussie talk you uncultured wanker_

 _Moss: OOF!_

 _Moss: We need some lessons of aussie talk_

 _Blue: And we have some aussie people to teach us_

 _Sonix: Rip_

 _Krit: why the fuck do we gotta teach you?_

 _Blue: You get free cookies?_

 _Krit: the hell am I gonna do with those?_

 _Moss: Free weed?_

 _Krit: sold_

 _Sonix: XD_

I laugh, I swear this chat is going to be evidence for one of our trials, my guess being Apo's. He seems waaaaaaay to nice, must be on like ten different drugs at a time, but not like any of us are going to sell him out….Well, if the price and reward for him is right, maybe. I laugh at my own joke and look through my PMs, checking for any unread messages I didn't notice or didn't respond to, checking Apo's first since he was the most recent. First thing I see is the picture of myself that I sent him, forcing an awkward smile that made you think I was being held at gunpoint.

"God, how old is this picture? This was when I still had short hair," I tell myself, reaching behind my back and grabbing my brown hair, having gotten long enough that I could and did tie it into a ponytail. Bringing it up to my green eyes and looking it over, seeing the hair sticking up and out in multiple direction, "I really need to comb you today." I look over and roll my chair towards my closet, opening its door and looking inside, seeing my clothes either hanging or just on the ground. I look down at the clothes I was currently wearing, a purple shirt and some brown button-up shorts.

"I should seriously organize all of this at some point," I remind myself as I find my hair comb, grabbing it and pulling up my phone's camera to see myself as a makeshift mirror. As I set my phone down to undo my ponytail and let my hair down, my phone dings and I look down, seeing a FEH notification appear up on the top bar. Groaning, I put my comb down and pick my phone back up, pulling down the notification and tapping it. I get a message that basically says I was lucky to win the chance to be a beta tester.

With a shrug of not really caring at the moment, I tap the orb and set my phone back down, undoing my hair tie and letting my hair fall down to my shoulders. Looking back over, I see a black hole-looking thing in front of me. "...Can I get a minute to fix my hair?" The thing flew straight at me and I black out before I have a chance to scream. With my head pounding, I blink my eyes open and hold my head in pain as I sit up, looking around and seeing two other guys on each side of me and another dude in front of me.

Damn, Apo must've slipped my whatever drugs he was on.

* * *

 _ **(First Person POV, Blue)**_

 _Blue: And we have some aussie people to teach us_

 _Sonix: Rip_

 _Krit: why the fuck do we gotta teach you?_

 _Blue: You get free cookies?_

 _Krit: the hell am I gonna do with those?_

 _Moss: Free weed?_

 _Krit: sold_

 _Sonix: XD_

 _Nep: Oh my_

 _Nep: I missed a lot apparently_

 _Krit: no duh :)_

 _Moss: Rip_

 _Blue: Welp, I'm off to get some rest now_

 _Moss: Bye Blue_

 _Nep: Bai!_

 _Krit: see ya you lonely fuck :3_

Shaking my head, I flip my phone over and lay down on my bed. I did need to get some rest, playing video games on Steam and being on your phone for hours straight will do that to you. I let out a yawn and move around, attempting to get comfy and failing to do so. I let out a sigh and flip over to my back again, staring up at my ceiling as my curly black hair rests on my now ruined pillow.

"Damn it, the one time I WANT to sleep and I can't do it. Fucking life." With that, I sit up and stare angrily at my covers, looking down at the clothes I was wearing, thinking maybe that was the reason why I couldn't sleep. A rather large plain black sweater and some jeans, not to mention I never even took my shoes off, so my white tennis shoes were still on my feet. I let out a groan and mumbled under my breath "What a dumbass" before letting my head fall back down to the pillow.

Reaching to my right, I grab my glasses from the top of the nightstand beside my bed and place them over my brown eyes. I let my arm hang from the side of my bed and groan, too lazy to find something else to wear or to even strip down. "God, the least I could do is take my shoes off. How do I forget these things!?" I yelled at my ceiling annoyed, before sighing and letting gravity take over my body.

I feel my phone vibrate against my side, without looking down at it or even turning my head, I reached around for the phone and lifted it up in front of my face. Taking it out of sleep mode, I check all the notifications I got, ignoring all the Discord shit and finding the FEH symbol. I tap it and get some sort of message about being a beta and all other kinds of stuff, before I leave the message and see the orb, clicking it with a smile and no hesitation.

"Let's hope this isn't some sort of scam, I've been getting fucked over by this long enough," I sigh and look up at the ceiling, silently praying that something good would happen to me involving this damn gacha game. Lowering my head and looking back at my phone, I see a black portal staring me in the face coming out of my phone, "...That fast food I ate must've been laced with some serious drugs, I am tripping balls." The portal thing came at me and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I see Kiran standing in front of me with some other guys around me looking confused as well.

Just how many drugs were in those burgers!?

* * *

 ** _(Third Person POV)_**

"Y-You're from Earth, my world!"

Kiran all but shouted, pointing at the five people in front of him and on the ground, the five of them looked between each other and back at Kiran, slowly and carefully standing up. "W-What do you mean "You're from Earth"? I-Isn't THIS Earth?" The one with short black hair said, the others all nodding. Kiran gulped and held his hands in the air in front of himself, "Don't freak out, but….I maaaaaaay have accidentally summoned you into this world, another world completely different from Earth."

There was pure silence, no one said a word as they all digested his words slowly, before all five of them shouted as loud as they could at the same time.

 ** _"WE'VE BEEN PULLED INTO A VIDEO GAME WORLD!?"_**

Kiran actually fell backwards from the combined force of the yell from the five, the shockwave enough to shake the smaller rocks all around them. "Kiran!? What happened!? I heard a scream and-" Anna suddenly showed up with her axe at the ready to swing, only to silence herself as she saw the scene in front of her. Five males she had never seen before, holding objects she had never seen before, dressed in clothes she had never seen before, looking about as confused as a lost puppy, with Kiran on the ground with his feet in the air twitching.

"Wha…...What's…..going on here?" Slowly, making sure she wasn't imagining things, she asked as she rubbed her eyes to make sure they were clean. The five of them looked over at Anna with renewed shock and confusion, looking like they had seen a ghost. This time, the one with blackish-blue hair spoke up, his voice sounding more confident than the others. "We were summoned here by Kiran from our world, and now we are in this world." Anna looked between the five of them and Kiran, who was just now getting up and rubbing his head, before looking back at the five.

"Here, inside the castle. Then you can explain what all of this is and what you meant when you said "We've been pulled into the game world", and how you already knew Kiran's name." The confident one nodded, following behind Anna with the others following suit, Kiran not far behind, "So uh, what are your names?"

"Well," The one with chestnut hair began, looking around at everyone around him before speaking, "I am-" "WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chestnut was suddenly interrupted by the shouting of the long haired one, who was looking at the confident one, "Is that you Apo!?" "Wait…..SONIX!?" The confident one, Apo, suddenly yelled out, looking just as shocked as the long haired one, Sonix, was. The other three quickly followed suit with the surprise yelling and shock looks. "Apo!? Sonix!? What the fuck is happening!?" The chestnut haired one yelled out, the two looking at him, "I'm Vill!" "VILL!?"

"I'm Histy!" "Blue!" The other two followed suit, all of them looking at each other in confusion and shock, any sort of sensibility they had on the situation having flown completely out the window!

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"_**


End file.
